Yes, I have, Bocchan
by killinheaven
Summary: 'Sebastian.. apakah iblis juga punya hati? Lalu bisakah kau merasakan apa yang kurasa saat ini? Tahukah kau, Sebastian'. One-shot. Sebastian x Ciel. Shounen-ai. DLDR :3


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**  
><strong>Genre: Angst (kalo berasa), Ro-romance :|<strong>  
><strong>Warning: <span>Shounen-ai, hanya Shounen ai.<span>**

**AN: *celingak celinguk* Anu, saya author baru dan ini fanfic pertama saya di sini. Si newbie minta bantuan sama senpai-senpai sekalian *bows***

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I have, Bocchan.<strong>

Percikan-percikan gas angkasa yang bertebaran tidak beraturan itu pun seharusnya nyaris terasa begitu menyilaukan bagi satu kelereng _saphire_-nya. Berkelap-kelip seolah mereka sedang berperan sebagai pemanis pemandangan si lautan langit malam ini. Satu lengan kirinya tergeletak santai pada daun jendela sembari mempergunakan si telapak sebagai penopang dagu, sementara kelima jari kecil si tangan yang lain terangkat ke udara dan perlahan membentuk satu kepalan seolah ingin mengamit satu percikan gas angkasa mungil tersebut.

Namun nyatanya yang ia lakukan tak lebih hanya meremas udara kosong.

"..."

Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk satu lengkungan senyuman asimetris. Merasa tolol pada detik itu juga ketika menyadari bahwa gerakan yang dilakukannya tadi tak lebih hanya gerakan dramatis nonsense yang seringkali terlihat di film-film konyol pengejar materialistis.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Kadangkali ada satu goresan yang terpahat di dalam hatinya setiap kali nama pemberian orang tuanya tersebut terpanggil. Karena seolah-olah ia dihadapkan paksa oleh satu buah cermin besar yang merefleksikan dirinya sendiri dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, seolah dipaksa menjawab _'siapa sebenarnya orang ini?'. _Dan pertanyaan yang paling membuatnya miris adalah.. '_untuk apa anak ini ada di sini?'_

Hidupnya saat ini hanya dipenuhi nafsu kosong untuk membalaskan dendam dengan bantuan Sebastian Michaelis, merawat Phantomhive, serta menjadi anjing dari sang Ratu dan akan berakhir tak lebih dan tak kurang sebagai makanan dari seorang iblis.

Bukan hidup yang normal untuk seorang anak berumur tiga belas tahun.

_Jadi, untuk apa anak ini ada di sini?_

Jika, hanya jika kebakaran besar itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jika pada detik ini ia masih bisa merasakan lengan lembut seorang Rachel Phantomhive yang masih melingkari tubuhnya, menciumi pipinya dan menemaninya untuk melihat bintang malam. Jika ia masih bisa meloncat dengan ulasan senyum lebarnya ketika melihat seorang Vincent Phantomhive yang membuka pintu kamarnya, pertanda mereka bertiga akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama.

Jika Ciel Phantomhive umur tiga belas tahun ini masih bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Tuan Muda."

Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan makhluk yang ia beri nama Sebastian Michaelis ini.

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan pada malam ini, Tuan Muda? Jika kau tidak tidur—"

Kepalanya hanya menoleh singkat, cukup dengan guratan wajahnya yang mengeras, secara nonverbal ia bisa meminta butler-nya itu untuk menutup mulutnya.

Ia sedang tidak ingin diceramahi, sekalipun itu oleh Sebastian.

Meluruskan arah pandangnya kembali pada hamparan luasan langit, sirkuit otaknya nyaris tidak menyadari bahwa pikirannya sudah kembali tenggelam pada pikiran sebelumnya. Katakan ia sinting, katakan ia gila, ia tidak pernah tahu pikiran konyol macam apa yang beberapa kali sempat merasukinya hingga ia sempat berpikir bahwa kadangkali ia tidak pernah menyesal untuk pernah bisa bertemu dengan Sebastian, untuk pernah bisa membuat kontrak dengan Sebastian.

Memikirkan hal satu itu kontan membuatnya bergidik, tentu saja. Secara tidak langsung.. ia merelakan orang tuanya lenyap dilumat api hanya untuk bertemu dengan setan gagak penggila kucing dari neraka yang membuat kontrak dengannya.

Seharusnya ia tidak menyukai kehidupan normal ini.

_Seharusnya._

"Sebastian."

Dan kemudian derap langkah itu perlahan terdengar, pertanda dua kaki milik Sebastian itu sedang menuju ke arahnya. Dan yang paling menganggunya saat ini adalah bahwa ia senang mendengar segala apa yang Sebastian lakukan, termasuk hal-hal kecil semacam derap kecil ini.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana? Mau menungguku melamun sepanjang malam, hah?"

Satu lengkungan senyum khas milik sang butler pun terulas, "Jika itu yang Tuan Muda mau."

Helaan nafas jengah, itu yang si Tuan Muda keluarkan. Namun kalimat sederhana macam itulah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, namun sekaligus mengerikan untuknya. Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Sebastian untuknya, segala perhatian yang tercurahkan...

… kenapa ia begitu merasa sakit setiap kali ia mengingat bahwa itu semua hanyalah terlakukan karena satu kontrak. Hanya karena ia yang berkuasa untuk saat ini, namun setelah semua ini berakhir maka habislah semua rasa-rasa kenyamanan darinya yang pernah ia alami. Kelakuan dari sang butler yang munafik namun sama sekali tidak salah karena memang begitulah seharusnya.

Si Tuan Muda sendiri inilah yang membuat hal-hal tersebut menjadi runyam di pikirannya karena ia merasa _sakit_akan kenyataan tersebut.

Sakit.

Nyaris ia tidak bisa membedakan rasa sakit ini dengan rasa sakit yang pernah ia alami beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum kontrak itu dibuat.

"Tuan Muda." suara lembut itu lagi, membuat hatinya berdesir singkat dan kembali merasa sakit akan rasa hangat dari suara tersebut yang perlahan menelusuri gendang telinganya. "Ini sudah terlalu malam."

Satu nafas terhela sebelum ia menolehkan kepala, menatap datar pada wajah tenang Sebastian dan sepasang mata merah yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan lembut. Sesaat dua sisi bibirnya pun terkunci rapat, otaknya yang sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik karena tatapan dari sang butler itu pun hanya bisa membuat lidahnya kelu hanya untuk melontarkan satu patah kata pun.

'_Sebastian..'_

Tidak menyangka, si butler mendekat, perlahan tubuh jangkungnya itu menurun dan berlutut di hadapan si Tuan Muda. Kepalanya terangkat, membuat jarak mereka sangatlah minim. Dan Ciel, hanya bisa setengah mati menahan degup jantungnya sendiri yang dirasanya bisa meledak kapan saja.

'_.. apakah iblis juga punya hati?'_

"Besok masih ada jadwal yang padat, Tuan Muda."

Phantomhive muda itu melengos, berusaha untuk merusak kontak mata dengan butler-nya jika ia masih mau lidahnya untuk bebas berbicara tanpa rasa kelu.

"Aku tahu, Sebastian."

'_Lalu bisakah kau merasakan apa yang kurasa saat ini? Tahukah kau, Sebastian?_

_Dan apa kau cukup mempunyai hati untuk membalas perasaan konyolku ini?'_

Apapun yang bergejolak di pikirannya, sama sekali tidak akan ada satupun yang tercelat dari dua sisi bibirnya.

Ia tersentak seketika, nafasnya tertahan ketika satu gerakan cepat membawanya pada kehangatan yang familiar. Sebastian membawanya—menggendongnya—dengan _bridal style _seperti yang pernah dilakukan sudah-sudah, memaksanya untuk menyudahi cerita yang tergores hari ini, beristirahat dalam tidur. Detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba meraup segala kehangatan yang ia sukai itu untuk masih ke dalam tiap relung dirinya. Memang bukan hal yang baru, tapi ia tetap menyukai rasa hangat ini jika Sebastian akan ratusan kali melakukan hal seperti ini. Masih bergerak statis, ia hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bahu si butler, membiarkan satu sisi pipi ranumnya bergesek dengan dada Sebastian.

Hangat.

'_Sebastian..'_

"Sebastian."

Kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin tetap berada di posisi ini. Entah sampai kapan.

Namun detik di mana dengan perlahan kehangatan itu mulai terasa memudar, detik di mana pula ia merasa hatinya mencelos hanya dengan kenyataan bahwa Sebastian sudah meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

'_.. Sebastian..'_

Hela nafas, dan yang ia lakukan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Persiapkan jadwal untuk besok."

'_.. aku tahu ini konyol, tapi..'_

Satu senyuman dari sang butler mengiringi terasanya rasa hangat normal yang bersumber dari selimut yang sekarang sudah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

'_... bisakah aku selalu bersamamu? Menjadi milikmu?'_

"Yes, My Lord."

Dua kelopak matanya perlahan terkatup.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan Muda."

Mungkin sampai kontrak ini selesai, sampai mati pun ia tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya.

~000~

Kedua kaki jenjangnya berhenti bergerak tepat ketika ia sudah melewati pintu luar kamar Phantomhive muda tersebut. Pandangannya menatap lurus, mengambil beberapa detik terakhir untuk menatap dalam-dalam setiap garis-garis wajah tidur sang Tuan Muda seolah mencoba merekam pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Guratan wajahnya masih statis sampai akhirnya kedua tangannya bergerak perlahan, menutup daun pintu.

Satu suara lemah mendadak mengalihkan perhatiannya, pandangannya menurun ke bawah dan kontan ia mengulas satu senyuman tipis ketika melihat satu makhluk kecil yang ada di samping kakinya. Membungkuk perlahan dan mengamit dengan lembut kucing hitam itu, ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku bisa merasakannya, Tuan Muda."

Seharusnya Tuan Muda-nya bisa menyadari perasaan macam apa yang bisa mendorong ia untuk bisa tersenyum begitu tulus pada makhluk ini. Meskipun kadarnya berbeda, namun rasa itu tetap sama. Karena ia _punya_.

"Tapi seperti yang kau pikirkan, Tuan Muda. Itu memang konyol."

Dan kemudian derap langkah itu tercipta kembali, gelapnya lorong kediaman Phantomhive itu pun kembali menelan sosoknya.

**- owari-**

* * *

><p>Yang di-italic isi hati Shieru.<p>

Mmh, maaf kalo ada yang salah. Sekali lagi, saya newbie. Makasih :)

Dosakah jika saya minta review?


End file.
